Kiss Me Slowly
by FangedLovers
Summary: "Stay with me, Baby stay with me. Tonight don't leave me alone." Stiles/OC


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Wolf, only Cassidy's World

Kiss Me Slowly - Parachute

Just a cute little story between Stiles and Cassidy.

* * *

Stiles awoke with shock and his heart pounding against his chest. He had jumped to a sitting position and his eyes wide looking towards the window adjacent to his bed set up in the corner. The thunder that had waked him was now just a dull rumble outside against the rain pelting against the glass. He took long, deep breaths to calm himself down trying to let the panic in his mind easy away. He rubbed his eyes and looked towards the clock that was set on his small end table next to the bed. It was only three in the morning and he had plenty of more time to sleep since it was only Saturday.

He turned his back to the window to find the girl beside him still sound asleep. Stiles didn't understand how she could sleep through the thunder or his startled movements, but he wasn't going to question it. It was very rare to see her at such peace during the night especially on a night when it rained. Her insomnia got the best of her more times than she would care to admit; but he knew. Whether she was in her own room or his, she would be found at night sitting by the window staring out at the night sky for hours at times while the rest of the house would sleep. When it rained it was her absolute favorite time to sit in her spot; knees drawn to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, face plastered to the glass to watch every drop of water trickle down in their own paths. But not now. Now she was still wrapped up in his sheets, clutching the pillow in her grip.

Stiles softly smiled down at his beautiful girlfriend and cautiously lay down next her again. As if feeling his warmth next to her, she slid her body closer to his so her head was tucked into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her side, his hand getting tangled in her long locks at the back on her head.

This was his favorite place to be; her wrapped up in his arms. If he could he would hold her for the rest of his life. There was just so much that he absolutely loved about the small girl that he felt the panic now completely leave his chest and mind. Panic was the whole reason they had met in the first place.

"_So, Stiles, how have the attacks been this week?" Dr. Stappen questioned the boy in front of him, twirling the pen in his fingers._

_Stiles bit the inside of his cheek and gave the floor he was staring down at a hard glare._

_Not long after his mother passed away, his father assisted him go to a therapist due to his panic and anxiety attacks that had popped up. Every Tuesday he would find himself seated in the doctor's office waiting to be given his new prescription of Adderall. He wasn't a fan of this whole thing, especially when he had to sit there and talk to this random man about his late mother. He wasn't really a random man, being since he was a doctor after all, but that didn't stop him from the feeling of a stranger telling him his symptoms. But after 5 years of these ongoing appointments he was use to the questions and knew what answers to give to make sure he could get out of there as soon as possible._

"_Stiles?" The doctor questioned._

"_I've been fine." He mumbled out._

"_Really? Well that's good. So no anxiety problems this week?"_

_He shuffled in his chair, hands grabbing at the arms of it. "Nope. I've been practicing lacrosse more with Scott. So I haven't really been thinking about much else."_

_Dr. Stappen nodded his head with a smile. "Splendid. So you're ready for you freshman year of high school then?"_

"_Sure."_

"_And you feel no pressure about stepping up to a new school?"_

"_No." Stiles stopped fidgeting his fingers for a second to look up at his doctor. "Is there a reason I should?"_

"_Of course not. I just don't want you to become overwhelmed."_

_Stiles closed his eyes tight, pushing any thoughts to the back of his mind. "Well I'm not. Are we done now?" He looked up again, his fingers wrapped tightly around the chair again._

_Dr. Stappen sighed slightly and nodded. He leaned forward writing something down then looking back up at the boy in front of him. "I think we can start going to every other week for your appointments. There's not much left for me to do here, it's all about you Stiles. You have to believe in yourself than you will continue to get better within yourself. Sound good too you?"_

"_Ye-yeah." Stiles stuttered out, not expecting that in the slightest._

"_Alright." He handed the boy across from him a box of his pills. "I'll see you in 2 weeks."_

_Stiles nodded and exited the office, closing the door softly behind him. As he walked through the waiting room towards the door he couldn't help looking at all the different types of people sitting there, waiting. They were all there for different reasons but some could have the same symptoms from different situations. Stiles shook his head and stuffed his pills deep in his pocket._

_Feeling the warm sun on his skin as he left the building brought a small smile to his face. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and headed over towards the bike rake. As he was about to unlock his bike he heard a loud sound of items falling to the concrete met his ears. He turned to see a girl groan and curse in frustration as she threw her now empty bag on the ground along with the rest of the items._

_Stiles watched as a pill bottle rolled down the small path and landed right at his foot. He bent down to pick the bottle up, catching a glimpse of the long prescription name that he knew had something to do with anti-depressants. Forgetting about his bike, he walked towards the girl that was now on her knees throwing items back in her bag harshly._

"_Um...you..uh," Stiles stuttered slowly, trying to get his act together, "you dropped these."_

_The girl sighed and let her head fall back to look up at the boy in front of her. She smiled when she got a look at him, remembering him from school. "Thanks." She stood up and grabbed the bottle from him. "God knows if I lost these Dr. Stappen would put me in a psych ward for trying to hurt myself."_

_Stiles chuckled lightly understanding where she was coming from. She looked so familiar to him but could not place her. Her bright hazel eyes made him nervous. "It's no problem, I understand what you mean."_

"_So you have the crazy, old man as well that thinks he knows everyone's entire life?" She pulled her bag over her shoulder so it lay against her chest and hung over her hip._

"_Oh yeah, just got out of my own personal bubble invasion. I'm Stiles by the way."_

"_Well, it's nice to meet you Stiles, and thanks for bringing me my crazy pills." She shook the bottle in front of their faces. "But I must be off to my own personal hell before I'm any later." She smiled at him and walked around the boy leaving him staring at the spot she was just filling._

"_Wait!" Stiles said, getting his act together and spinning on his spot. She turned back to him, a smiled still littering her lips. "I didn't get your name."_

_She bit her lip and chuckled. "It's Cassidy." Said girl started walking backwards. "I'll see you around, Stiles." She flashed him one last brilliant smile and turned to enter the building._

_Stiles still continued to watch after the girl, wanting to know more about her. _

That was the first time Stiles felt something for someone other than Lydia. He wasn't blind, he was a guy and he took notice in attractive women but Lydia had always had a hold on his heart without her knowledge of it. But Cassidy brought a spark into his chest that he never felt before. He wanted to know more about her. She was mysterious and confusing. She took antidepressants but had such a beautiful smile always lingering on her lips. He was one for adventures and seeking information, and she had all those trademarks.

So that was how their relationship blossomed. Day by day during their freshman year he would seek her out, talk to her, question her, befriend her. She was his quest in a new direction. That sounds horrible, but it wasn't as if he was one of those guys that got a girl and dropped them once he was done.

He finally had her and he wasn't trying to let her go anytime soon.

Another crash of lightning and thunder splashed across the sky. Stiles felt the girl in his arms shake slightly and he tried to keep himself as still as possible so she wouldn't wake up. He thought to soon as he felt her hands open and close slightly, something she had always done while waking up.

Cassidy felt the sleep leaving her body, but tried to stay still also so she wouldn't wake the boy attached to her. A chill ran through her body, shaking her without her control. With this she knew Stiles was awake as she felt his hand run slowly down her back and rest on her hip.

"Sorry." She whispered softly in the quiet room. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, you didn't." He whispered just as low back.

Cas picked her head up so she could look down at him as they spoke. "You've been up?"

"Just for a little." Stiles took his other hand and pushed a piece of her hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. "The storm woke me up about 15 minutes ago. I'm surprise you didn't wake up sooner."

"I guess those pills that you basically forced down my throat tonight actually worked for once." She mused. She almost never remembered to take or bring her sleeping pills with her wherever she went.

"I'm more than willing to do it again if it gets you to sleep as sound as you were. Hell, the neighbors probably heard how loud you were snoring!" He played along.

"Shut up!" She pouted and smacked his chest slightly.

He laughed at her pouting face. "I'm kidding, baby." He squeezed her hip in reassurance, feeling just the lace material of her panties. She never wore actual pants when she slept because she felt like she was being constricted. "It was more like tufts of air coming out of a car exhaust."

She looked at him with her mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Instead of playing along she pulled herself over his body so she could escape his bed, but he had other intentions. He grabbed a hold of her waist and locked his arms around her so she was lying on top of him with no way to get out.

"Let me go." She swatted at his shoulders.

He continued to laugh, trying to hold her still. "I'm just joking, babe. And I'm not letting go."

"This is a new kind of keeping someone hostage, Stiles." She looked down at him from her position.

"It's not hostage if the other person is willing." He smiled up at her and picked his head up to give her a kiss which she declined.

"You really think I'm gonna give you a kiss after you just insulted me?"

He pouted up at her with his big brown eyes. "I love you."

She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "Good try but not good enough." She managed to finally get out of his grip and landed her feet on the ground. She grabbed the pair of yoga pants that were hanging over his desk chair and pulled them over her legs.

"What are you doing?" He groaned as he watched her fix the shirt she had been wearing. It was his. An old Star Wars shirt that no longer fit him and he was more than willing to let her wear it when she found it stashed in the bottom of his dresser drawer.

"Well, Stiles, I really don't think it's appropriate for me to walk around your house in my underwear, especially when your dad is home."

"So you're not leaving right?" He sat up and looked at her with question sketched into his face.

"No, I have to go pee." She stood her hands on her hips, facing him. "Am I allowed to go pee, Stilinski?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Thank you." She whirled around and walked to the door. Before she walked out of the bedroom she turned and gave him a quick wink.

Cassidy softly padded her way towards the bathroom on the second floor. Once she closed the door behind her and did her business, she took some time washing her hands. She looked around the bathroom that she was so use to. There were all male type products that littered the entire bathroom, but there were still some womanly touches to everything, little pieces of Mrs. Stilinski that would forever be where they were placed.

Something that Cas would never take advantage of was the fact that she was the first real important type of women figure that was allowed to enter and become part of the Stilinski Guy Club since she had died. She had been the first person that Stiles had ever told the story and/or his feeling about it to before, besides Scott that is. And Cas would never ever impend on something that was so sacred to them.

She left the bathroom with her thoughts still swirling around in her head and found Stiles still in the same spot she had left him. She closed the door quietly and turned back around to look at her boyfriend. The soft glow coming from the window illuminated the right side of his body, making him look dangerously handsome in the light. Cas smirked and walked back over to the bed, crawling on so she was straddling his hips. He opened his eyes to find her smirking down at him.

"Not mad at me anymore?" Stiles questioned.

She just shrugged her shoulders and leant down to kiss him softly on the lips, surrounding them with a curtain of her hair. "I just know that you drool when you sleep and it's like the Niagara Falls." She joked back at him.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt of payback. "You win, pretty girl." Stiles gave her a peck on the lips.

"I always win, handsome." She teased and kissed the side of his mouth.

Cassidy rolled to the side of him, so that her leg draped over his own and his arm wrapped around her shoulders to tuck her into his side. The two just lied there for a while listening to the other's breathing along with the steady rain outside. She knew Stiles would be able to fall back asleep in a few minutes while she wouldn't, and would probably sneak her way out of his bed and sit by the window til the late morning when he awoke.

"You're not gonna sleep are you?" Stiles questioned as if he read her mind.

"Probably not." She sighed and kissed the closest body part of his, which was the side of his chest. "Do you want me to move so you can sleep more?"

"No." He answered quickly and held her against him even tighter. "I like being able to hold you when I fall asleep, cause I rarely get to wake up to you next to me."

She couldn't help but frown at his statement. She wished she could turn her insomnia and problems off so she could easily sleep soundly next to him like she had those few hours ago. She wished she didn't have to stealthily sneak her way out of his arms whenever they lied down to sleep cause she would get so restless laying in his arms and didn't want to wake him as she tossed and turned.

"Stop thinking about it." He whispered into her hair. Again knowing more about her than she would have guessed.

"Sorry. I just wish I could be more normal for you." She tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

"Trust me, Cas. We run around with werewolves daily, you my dear are the normal thing in my life."

She giggled lightly and pressed a kiss to his neck. "By the way, I love you too."

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review 3


End file.
